No todo es como parece
by Vine Verrine
Summary: Lo que la gente piensa...como siempre diferenciaban a Sasuke de Naruto...que tan equivocados estaban...oneshot.


¡Mi segundo fic en Naruto!

El primero fue una traducción como verán los que ya lo leyeron jeje, pero bueno espero que disfruten este.

Y como ya saben, Naruto no me pertenece, le pertenece a Kishi-sama, que es un genio.

Por favor, lean las últimas notas del autor hasta el final de este fic.

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

_**No es como parece.**_

La gente siempre hablaba de que tan diferentes eran Sasuke y Naruto.

Como Sasuke era un genio, serio, distante y misterioso, como las niñas se derretían por su buen parecido, mostrando su cabello color negro, y unos ojos más profundos que el hoyo negro más calmado, como su piel porcelana brillaba con los rayos de Sol, dejando mostrar su duro y bien formado cuerpo.

Y como hablaban de Naruto: desagradable, repelente para niñas, muy idiota para su propio bien, bajito, con gustos horribles y un mal shinobi.

Pero lo que no saben es que Sasuke es un libro abierto, con sus emociones escondidas, dando a conocer el estado del chico, aún cuando trataba de ocultarlo, porque, la mirada vacía de alguien puede ser la respuesta suficiente para saber que está sufriendo, como la mirada pasiva de alguien te hace saber que su vida es miserable, como nada puede ser tanto. Como indiferencia puede ser un grito de ayuda.

Muy pocas personas ven esto, muy pocas saben que en el interior del peli-negro sólo hay una tormenta de desesperación y dolor…pero…

…Para eso estaba Naruto, porque él vio la tristeza en las profundidades del cuervo, el vio cuanto sufría…y…por eso…quería ser su más grande amigo.

Y es por eso que los aldeanos estaban equivocados, porque… ¿cómo puede ver un simple niño en las profundidades de unos ojos como los del Uchiha?

La gente siempre menciona la actitud del rubio, como la locura parecía tomarlo, siempre con una sonrisa zorruna en su enbigotada faz, con los ojos cerrados, radiantes y tenaces…

Pero…todo sólo era…una máscara, encerrando la insanidad, la tristeza, le supuesta resignación.

Porque Naruto era así, una máscara, como Sasuke, escondiendo todo lo que había dentro, todo tipo de emociones, para sacar sólo vagas expresiones de felicidad…porque todo está bien.

Ni el mismo se creía esas palabras.

Sufriendo, luchando por tratar de ser mejor, entrenando…pero por eso estaba Sasuke, aceptando tal amistad, los dos con un camino tan diferente pero al mismo tiempo parecido, un largo puente que recorrer, uno con el apoyo del otro, aún cuando lo no lo expresaran.

Porque una sola acción es más que mil palabras.

…

Y así crecieron, odiando uno del otro, una relación un tanto complicada, pero al final…los dos sabían.

Porque Naruto sabía que Sasuke estaría ahí para él.

Y porque Sasuke sabía que Naruto estaba ahí para él.

Pero algo salió horriblemente mal…

Traición, un camino destruido.

Una amistad destruida.

Un lazo de interminables sentimientos…ahora estaban ahí, desapareciendo por el viento, con una batalla de magnitudes extravagantes.

Grandes gotas de lluvia cayendo a mil por hora.

Una mirada fría, contemplando el rubio cabello de un amigo…del más grande amigo que pudo tener.

Viendo como esas pestañas amarillas se mojaban por la intensa lluvia, un gran tornado de emociones en el interior del cuervo, no sabiendo si el triunfo de la batalla había sido por virtud, o simple ignorancia de las cosas…cosas importantes, cosas que realmente valían la pena…como su mejor amigo.

Y así se alejó, con dudas, con preguntas aún no respondidas, con un gran dilema…

…

Pero Naruto sabía que era importante, porque su corazón se lo decía, y así se esforzó, con noches imparables de pensamientos viajando por su mente, cumpliendo misiones una vez más, esperando el momento, su gran oportunidad…

Iba a luchar, porque, un lazo como ese…sólo es una vez.

Y ahora…después de 3 años de entrenamiento, miraba la nueva cara incorporada al monumento, jurando que él estaría un día ahí.

Pero algo era diferente…y los aldeanos se negaban a admitirlo.

Viendo como antes el bajito Naruto se paraba con todo su gloria, cabellos rubios meneándose por el viento, grandes ojos azules tintineando por el reflejo de la luz, alto, con fuertes hombros, acompañando su dura composición. Bronceada piel brillando por el Sol.

Pero eso no importaba, al menos no para el rubio.

Sabiendo que ya llegaba la hora…iría por su amigo, iría por su obsesión, alcanzaría la única fuente de apreciación que obtuvo todos esos años…porque era lo correcto.

Y la gente se reía, porque un shinobi no debería ser así, porque un shinobi no debe tener emociones…pero estaban muy equivocados, porque Naruto era más que un ninja…era un héroe.

Y por eso también estaban equivocados, porque, dentro de sí mismos, deseaban que el oji-azul llegara con el peli-negro en brazos…porque lo importante es tenerlo ahí, para seguir avanzando, para seguir orgullosos…y dejarían a un lado al bigotudo…porque un demonio no tiene emociones.

Pero...entonces ¿Cómo era posible que un "demonio", quisiera traer a Sasuke de vuelta?

Y si. Naruto era un demonio.

Porque…podía salvar tantas vidas, podía destruir tantos lugares, tenía un poder que sólo en las leyendas se encuentran.

Sacando a tanta gente de un hoyo sin acabar, sin dejar caer a sus personas preciadas, salvando a tantas vidas, despidiendo luz en la más recóndita sombra del infierno…

Porque eso era el…un salvador….y un demonio, un demonio que no debería ser.

Pero la gente no lo vería de otra manera, sino como un ser del mal, un ser merecedor de lo más crueles castigos, un ser tonto con emociones demasiado….sobresalientes.

¿Pero quién lo puede culpar de ser así?… ¿quién lo puede culpar de ser ruidoso y exagerado?, cuando apenas nacido recibió el más grande de los pecados, recibió tal responsabilidad maldita por el diablo.

Culpabilidad todos estos años, tratando de enmendarlo con una vida alegre y tenaz, cuando el mismo estaba en lo más profundo de la oscuridad, cuando, desde el momento que nació, fue condenado a tal destino…

Y su salvador era un Dios de ojos más negros que la noche…

El lucharía por esa lazo, por esa amistad, por esa fraternidad que nunca antes había recibido, y aunque su mejor amigo no se diera cuenta…él le esperaría por siempre.

Pero Sasuke pensaba de otra manera, porque él era el demonio, un ser horrible y sin sentimientos, y le daba vergüenza, le daba pena y rencor, porque para el Naruto era el Dios, radiante y bello rubio de ojos azules, un ser que lo podía traer de vuelta…

Y juntos escalarían.

Y juntos llegarían, alcanzando la luz, y serían felices…porque eso él quería.

Pero el odio le comía, el odio le asfixiaba, el odio era su droga, su combustible para seguir…porque la venganza era más importante…

Y así, es como las personas comenten tantos errores.

Porque Naruto era más bello que el cuervo, porque era más inteligente, porque era más miserable…

Porque era el Dios de un chico de cabellos negros.

Y por eso…ellos son tan parecidos…sus vidas manchadas por cosas que no podían controlar, unidos en un mismo propósito, pero diferentes caminos.

¿Qué importa lo que la gente diga?

Ya nada…porque muy en el fondo, en lo más recóndito de sus mentes…sabían que su amistad seguía, que seguía ahí, con toda la gloria...el sentimiento más bendito de todos…en los corazones de dos almas perdidas.

Ahora lo único que queda es llegar a la meta, tanto sufrimiento vale la pena, si al final, estarás con la persona que más quieres.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Bueno ahí lo tienen, estuvo chiquito pero ojala que sea más calidad que cantidad¿no lo creen?

Este pequeño fic se me ocurrió cuando escuchaba "Right Here" de Miley Cyrus

Yo personalmente no escuchaba la canción, sino mi hermanita, que le encanta la música de esta chica, yo seguía con mis cosas cuando escuche la letra, y la verdad está muy buena, aunque el tono en sí es un poco tranquilo comparado con mis gustos generales en música.

Pero la letra me dio inspiración.

"All you have to do is call my name"

"No matter how close or far away"

"Ask me once and I'll come"

"I'll come runnin'"

"And when I can't be with you, dream me near"

"Keep me in your heart, and I'll appear"

"All you gotta do is turn around"

"Close your eyes"

"Look inside"

"I'm right here"

Espero que les guste…Y DEJEN SUS COMENTARIOS!!!!

Como en varios de mis fics…no importa si están logueados o no, pero déjenlo, en serio, quiero saber lo que piensan, aunque sea sólo una palabra…

Esto no es Yaoi, si no un lazo fraternal entre los dos, que a veces mucha gente lo confunde con amor, pero veamos las cosas bien, cuando uno sufre tal perdida como la de ellos, siendo los únicos con tal experiencia, es obvio que sean así tan…unidos.

Y no se preocupen, que aunque este pequeño fic es más sobre amor fraternal, no me escapo de ser una Yaoi Fan girl… fuu.


End file.
